The Legendary Crystal Warriors
by DigiBleach
Summary: Kassandra was an ordinary girl until she received a mysterious phone call and came to a Digital World. Now she must battle along side other Digidestened to save the worlds from utter destruction. 04/02 character crossover with my own story OCs. ON HIATUS.


**

* * *

**

Friends, Family, and a Phone call

**DigiBleach: Welcome to my first In-Progress Digimon fic!**

**Audience: Yay! **

**DigiBleach:Thank you! I can't wait to hear from people after they read it!**

**Keiko: (Appears in puff of smoke) Hello!**

**DigiBleach: What are you doing here?**

**Keiko: I came to do the Disclaimer!**

**DigiBleach: Okay... (Looks at Keiko akwardly)**

**Keiko: DigiBleach does not own Digimon, so please don't sue her or she might not continue writing.**

* * *

_Two kids were playing in the park under the Sakura trees. One of them was a little girl dressed in boys shorts and a short sleeved shirt; both of which were light blue, and she had both short brown hair and freckles all over her face. The other child was a little boy with short raven-blue hair and wearing green shorts and a magenta T-shirt. The two five-year-olds were smiling and laughing on the ground. They seemed to really enjoy the spring day and all it had to offer._

"_Hey Kouichi!" the little girl squealed ._

"_Yeah Kassandra?" the little boy responded._

"_Do you think we'll be Best Friends Forever?" Kassandra asked while playing with a daisy and smiling brightly._

"_Sure I do!" Kouichi said with a large grin on his face. "We'll always be friends no matter what happens." _

"_Promise?" Kassandra reached out her pinky finger._

"_Promise." Kouichi grabbed her finger with his own and smiled._

Suddenly an alarm clock went ff and a 11-year-old girl groggily smashed it down. It was 3:30 AM, and she had to get ready for school. The girl walked over to her dresser, and looked at a picture of her and her best friend under the Sakura trees back in Japan. She sighed at the thought of going back to Japan, and looked away from the picture before moving to her closet. And after sighing yet again, the girl pulled on a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, her white pants, and a short-sleeved red shirt that had a yellow star on each sleeve and a black dragon in the front.

Suddenly Kassandra's mother came in. "You know Kassy-dear you shouldn't groan so loud. I can hear you all the way from the kitchen!" She said as she brushed back her long hair.

"Well…" Kassandra looked over to her mother "maybe I wouldn't groan so loudly if I don't know **WE MOVE BACK TO JAPAN!**"

The smile that was once on her mother's face disappeared and she said

"Kassandra you know we can't leave until your father's done here with his job. He's a well paid company manager, and although he **is** close with the owner, he can't have special treatment. We can't leave until the owner decides that we're done here, and that can be anywhere between **6 months to 2 years! Maybe more!**"

Kassandra now had both her arms crossed and was pouting at her so called mother.

"Well I don't care! All I want is to be back in Japan where all my friends are! Nobody here wants to talk to me because I'm smarter than them and I'm multi-lingual! And besides that I can't even communicate with all my friends in Shibuya now! They're either too busy to talk to me, or asleep by the time I can actually talk with them!"

"Kassandra Aqua Ishida I want you to listen to me!" Her mother yelled while grabbing her shoulders. "We took this opportunity to live in New York City so you could make some friends! You were becoming a run-of-the-mil tomboy around that best friend of yours. You know how many times when I talked with other mothers that I had to say 'it was just a phase'. Well… I now I can't take any more of your tomboyishness! When you come downstairs I expect you to be in a dress, or a skirt, or be wearing something that shows that you're a girl!"

Kassandra slammed the door behind her mother as her mother left, and started to cry. She jumped on her bed and cried for a few minutes before she went to her dresser yet again, and grabbed the blue ribbon that was there, as well as another item. Looking in the mirror, she pulled back her long brown hair into a pony, tied it with the ribbon, and rearranged the long bangs that were in her face. Then, she pulled the sapphire-blue tear shaped crystal necklace over her head. She brushed her teeth quickly, before heading out the door. However, she quickly grabbed the bag she almost forgot and stuffed her picture in the bag.

When Kassandra reached the stairs, the grandfather clock struck four, and she stopped. 'Why do I feel like something's wrong?' Kassandra thought to herself before going down to the kitchen.

When Kassandra walked in, she was greeted by her older brother Kai, who happened to throw a box of Wild Berry Pop-Tarts at her head. Kai was wearing a pair of American Eagle ripped jeans and one of their signature black sleeveless shirts. Not that the brunette needed them, but just wanted to 'fit in' with the other American teenagers.

"Hey!" Kassandra yelled after being hit by the box on her head.

"Oops. I guess I missed your face _**Kassy.**_" Kai said teasingly before rubbing his short hair.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kassandra replied with anger in her voice. "You're _so_ funny. Oh… and FYI it's either Kassandra or Kass! **Not Kassy!**"

"Alright whatever_ Kassy_." Kai teased some more.

Kassandra was fuming on the inside, and with one punch aimed for her 18-year old brother, she yelled "Shut it Kai!"

Both kids had closed their eyes. Neither one of them wanted to see the results of Kassandra's blind rage. When both Kassandra and Kai opened up their eyes, they were shocked to see their dad holding Kassandra's fist. He was clearly enraged, but not at his son, but rather his daughter.

Suddenly he spoke up. "Kassandra what do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was…" Kassandra replied.

"No!" Mr. Ishida interrupted. "You were about to do something un-lady-like again!"

"Hey!" Kassandra interrupted and pointed with her free hand at her brother. "He started it again!"

"I don't care." Mr. Ishida yelled back at his now whimpering daughter. "Don't you realize how childish you are lately? Your mother and I work hard every day to make sure you and your brothers have decent lives. So everyday I go to work and look forward to seeing my two sons and a decent looking daughter when I get home!"

Everyone stared in awe as he continued "But no! I come home to seeing my daughter in boys clothing and wrestling with my 18-year-old son or my 16-year-old son!"

And as if right on cue, Joe Ishida came in to the kitchen saying " Jeez guys what's all the fuss about?"

Kassandra looked over to her brother and said bluntly "Dad's having another crisis about how I'm becoming a guy again."

"Oh really?" Joe replied before looking at his dad and then his looking at his sister again.

"Yah unfortunately." Kassandra before turning her head toward her father. "So do you want to continue, or can I eat my Pop-Tarts now?"

Everyone stared at the annoyed brown-haired girl for a moment before resuming other activities. Sighing, Mr. Ishida released the young girl's arm and went out of the kitchen. Meanwhile Kassandra went to the other side of the kitchen, and picked up the box of Pop-Tarts. She mindlessly began eating her breakfast at the kitchen table while her brothers did otherwise. But from across the room a worried mother was still in shock about the whole incident, turned away from her dishes and looked toward her daughter.

'Kassandra what is up with you lately? You were so happy before and now you're more of a renegade than you were back in Japan!" (Short-term memory loss much?)

Kassandra looked up and looked at her mother and said, "What?"

Before her mother could respond Kassandra's blue camouflage cell rang, and she immediately picked it up. When she picked it up there was a voice "_**Kassandra would you wish to play?**_"

"Who is this?" Kassandra said annoyed.

"_**Destiny has plans for you Kassandra. Do you wish to find out your destiny?**_" the voice responded.

Kassandra was filling up with excitement and immediately said "Yes!" and clicked the OK button on her phone.

"_**Good. Go to the Grand Central Station, take the elevator to the bottom floor and take one of the trains that are there. The trains will leave at 4:45. Good Luck!**_"

"4:45!" Kassandra jumped up from the table and yelled. "Oh man… it's already 4:15! It'll take me forever to get to the station!"

Kassandra quickly stuffed her bag with a few boxes of Pop-Tarts, some Pocky, chocolate bars, and water bottles before she stormed out of the kitchen. She felt like anything that wasn't a part of her normal life had to be great. She eagerly strapped on her sky-blue and white Nike sneakers (her parents just had to buy them for her) and was about to go out the door. However, her older brothers stopped her from doing so.

Kassandra fumed "Joe, Kai, move it! I have to get going!" she said while reaching for the door handle.

But Kai slapped her hand back and said "Well, were do you have to go in such a rush?"

Kassandra was still fuming and said "Nine of your business, so let me through!"

Both Joe and Kai smiles and said "Well I guess you don't want the gift your _**boyfriend **_sent to you in the mail then…"

"Wait!" Kassnadra interrupted. "You mean Kouichi sent me my birthday present. Let me see."

Kassandra started grabbing for the box that Joe mysteriously pulled out and the boys responded by saying "Do our chores for the next week, and we'll call it a deal."

Without even thinking, she said "Yeah sure! Just give me the package already!"

"Alright!" Joe said, while throwing the package "Just remember your promise when you get home from school!" The boys walked away, and left Kassandra with her package.

Kassandra ignored the last part of their speech, and ran out the door with her package in hand toward the station. However, her brothers prolonged her for ten minutes, and, she only had twenty left until the train left. She ran as quickly as she could to the train station, but she kept getting slowed down by the start of morning traffic. This didn't go so well, especially since Kassandra had only ten minutes left!

Kassandra panted "What is the deal with Americans? Every time I go outside it seems as though this city never sleeps!" (Kassandra still doesn't realize that NYC is known for that!)

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise of a car trying to break. Kassandra heard a person yell "Hey kid watch out!"

Kassandra looked in the direction of the voice , and saw three cars coming her way. People on the sidelines yelled out to her "Get out of the way kid!"

Before Kassandra could react, she found herself on the ground, on the other side of the street and underneath a pink-haired teenage girl. After a moment of silence, the girl asked "Are you okay?"

Kassandra stared blankly at her, before responding with a smile "Well I'm not dead yet so yeah!"

"Well good!" the pink-haired girl smiled "I'm glad that you're okay. My name's Mimi Tachikawa, what's your's?" Mimi said while getting off of Kassandra.

Kassandra got up, and while brushing herself off, she said "Thanks Mimi, you're a really sincere person. Oh… and my name is Kassandra Ishida by the way."

Mimi blushed and replied "Thank you… oh and here's your package but… it looks ripped."

Kassandra took the package from Mimi and while inspecting it said "Oh… that's okay my friend from Japan sent this to me."

"Japan!" Mimi said shocked.

"Yeah" Kassandra said while opening up the package "I used to live in Japan until… OMG what time is it!?"

"It's 4:40 why?" Mimi asked surprised.

"Ahhh!" Kassandra yelled "I'm going to be late!"

Kassandra started running off, and Mimi yelled "Wait Kassandra! You forgot your… goggle box?"

Kassandra didn't hear Mimi calling her and only yelled "Man Destiny really hates me!"

"Destiny?" Mimi repeated quietly as she saw the girl run into the station.

* * *

**Kassandra: Why did you leave it at a hook!?**

**DigiBleach: Because it adds dramatic flare.**

**Kassandra: Hmph**

**DigiBleach: Oh well... stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legendary Crystal Warriors! **


End file.
